Best of Luck Wishes, and Good Night Kisses
by CJ.xox.Dancerella
Summary: What if the almost kiss Chad interrupted after the triple win was really going to be their second kiss? A fluffy Troyella one shot about Troy wishing Gabriella luck for the day ahead, and surprising her with the best good luck charm of all…


**TITLE: **Best-of-Luck Wishes, and Good Night Kisses  
**AUTHOR: **Charli (DancingSweetheart)  
**RATING:** K  
**FEEDBACK:** Would make my day! This is my very first time writing something like this, so I would really like some feedback on my writing! Let me know if I really suck as well, so I can improve, or just stop writing hahaha!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own High School Musical or any of the associated characters…except in my own fantasy world LOL!

**PAIRING/CHARACTERS:** Troyella  
**SUMMARY: **What if the almost-kiss Chad interrupted after the triple win was really going to be their second kiss? A fluffy Troyella one shot about Troy wishing Gabriella luck for the day ahead, and surprising her with the best good-luck-charm of all…

**Ok, this is my very first go at this, so I hope you like it! Let me know what you think…**

**Love, Charli xox**

**_Best-of-Luck Wishes, and Good Night Kisses_**

****

Gabriella Montez lay awake in the darkness, listening to the breeze that rustled softly through the trees outside her bedroom window.

As hard as she tried, she just _could not _get to sleep. Her mind was racing with a million different thoughts, and her brain felt like it was buzzing with nervous energy.

Tomorrow was going to be HUGE – Scholastic Decathlon, Basketball Championships and the final call-backs for the school musical!

As if that wasn't enough to stress out the most level headed person, the three events were to take place at the same time. She and Troy literally needed to each be in two places at once!

With the help of their friends, they now had a plan, but, as Gabriella lay in her bed going over all the things they had to try and pull off the next day…she was worried.

What if something went wrong? What if they couldn't pull off their plan? What if she forgot one of the most important science formulas she had been studying so hard? Or even worse – what if she forgot the words to the song she and Troy had to sing for the call-backs?

Troy…she was momentarily distracted from her worries at the sound of his name. Even just the thought of that boy made Gabriella's heart flutter.

"But it's no use," she said to herself with a sigh. "Troy and I are just best friends…and that doesn't look set to change in the near future…"

Gabriella rolled over and pulled her blankets tighter around herself, scrunching her eyes shut and trying to will herself to sleep.

Just as she began to feel drowsy, she heard a soft tapping noise outside the window.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Her eyes flew open and she held her breath, listening intently.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

There is was again.

She sat up with a start as the tapping was followed closely by a loud THUMP and a groan.

"Gabby?" she heard a voice whisper, right outside the glass door of her balcony.

Gabriella pulled the blankets right up to her chin, breathing heavily.

"Gabby? Gabriella, are you awake?"

Gabriella frowned…that voice sure was familiar…

"Troy?" she asked, throwing back her covers and moving quickly towards the door.

"Yeah, it's only me - lemme in, it's freezing out here! And that knee is so gonna bruise – I just gave it a fair whack…"

Gabriella giggled as she struggled with the lock on the door, her eyes finally able to make out Troy's form as they adjusted to the moonlight.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella laughed as he hurried past her into the room, when she finally got the door open. "It's almost midnight!" she looked down at herself. "And I'm in my pyjamas!"

Troy grinned, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to warm himself up.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep…I needed to see…err …tell you…I mean…give you something," he finally decided. "That's right - I needed to give you something."

Gabriella cocked her head, a curious expression present on her face.

"Huh?"

Troy sat himself down on the edge of Gabriella's bed, and patted the space next to him, gesturing for her to come and sit.

Gabriella obeyed, settling herself next to him and watching him intently, trying to read his face for a clue about what had brought him here in the middle of the night.

"I, uh…well I…err…" Troy stammered, suddenly tongue-tied.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Don't leave me in suspense here - spit it out!"

Troy blushed. "Ok, ok, well…" he cleared his throat and continued on with slightly more confidence.

"Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day for us…"

"You got that right," Gabriella interrupted.

Troy nodded. "Anyway, I just…well, I wanted to give you something…kind of a 'good luck charm' for tomorrow. I know that the day will be absolutely hectic and I wasn't sure whether I would get the chance to see you alone…so…well…here."

He handed her a small pink gift box, which she took hesitantly.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Troy," she said, holding the box in her hand.

"I know. But I wanted to," Troy replied sincerely. "Honestly, Gabby…I owe you so much."

"Troy…"

"Hey, are you going to open that, or what?" he cut her off.

Gabriella grinned and opened the gift box. Inside there was a card and a blue velvet box from the jewellers.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Keep opening, keep opening," he urged.

Gabriella pulled the card out of its envelope and opened it.

_Gabriella,_

_Just a little something to say 'Good Luck' for our big day. We've worked so hard to make this happen…I know it will all be worthwhile._

_I also wanted to say thankyou (I just know what your face will look like right now, as you say 'Me? Why me?'). Well, all I have to say is: Yes – you, Gabby. I have to thank you for making me realise what really matters in life, and for showing me how to appreciate who I truly am._

_I owe you, Gabs. _

_Anyway, best of luck with the Decathlon, and of course our show-stopping performance! Not that you need it. You're a natural :)_

_Troy._

"Oh, Troy…" Gabriella whispered.

"Shh, just open the box!" Troy smiled.

Gabriella placed the card beside her and turned her attention to the small velvet case. Carefully, she pulled back on the hinge, and the lid snapped open.

"Oh my gosh, Troy!" she gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful! Troy, I can't accept this!"

Inside the box was a silver chain with two heart shaped pendants which lay over the top of one another. The bottom heart was plain silver. The one which sat on top of it was slightly smaller, and contained several small pink stones.

"Oh you can, and you will," Troy informed her, taking the box from her hands and removing the necklace, handing it to her. "Turn it over."

Gabriella flipped the pendant back to front, and smiled softly.

"_Breaking Free_," she read aloud. "Troy…it's perfect. Thankyou!" she leaned over, reaching out her arms and wrapping him in a hug.

Troy grinned to himself as Gabriella buried her head in his shoulder.

'_Man I'm crazy about this girl,'_ he thought to himself as he hugged her back.

"You're very welcome," he told her. "Here, let me help you."

Gabriella passed Troy the necklace, and held her hair up as he fastened it around her neck. Once it was secured, she stood up and moved over to her dresser, staring at her neckline in the mirror, as she fingered the pendant.

Troy came up behind her and she turned to face him, smiling.

"I'll never take it off!" she announced, hugging him once again.

Troy felt dizzy with happiness to feel her arms around him for the second time that night. He caught sight, however, of the time on the clock beside her bed, and pulled back from their hug, letting his hands rest lightly on her hips.

This did not go un-noticed by Gabriella who shivered slightly, her gaze catching his.

"Well, I'd better be going," Troy said quietly. "We both need our sleep!"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "Yeah, we do have _kind of_ a lot on tomorrow…"

She giggled, and the sound made Troy grin.

"Yeah – _kind of_," he laughed. "Well…good night, Gabby," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

'_Kiss her…kiss her!' _A voice whispered from deep within his mind.

Spurred on by a sudden rush of courage, Troy leaned forward, but lost his nerve at the last second and compromised with himself, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Gabriella blushed, but couldn't disguise her delight.

"'Night Troy," she smiled. "And thankyou so, so much."

Troy returned her smile, tucking his hands in his back pockets and turning away from her, heading towards her balcony door.

'_Wait!'_ the voice in his head yelled. _'Don't go yet – KISS HER!'_

Troy hesitated slightly. He stopped in his tracks, and turned back towards Gabriella.

"You know what?" he asked.

But Gabriella had no time to acknowledge his question, as he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips.

Pulling back, he grinned at the stunned, but deliriously happy look on her face.

"G'night Gabs."

"N…n…night…Troy…" Gabriella stammered as she watched Troy's athletic frame disappear out her door and over the edge of her balcony, whilst running her fingers over her still-tingling lips.

A smile slowly replaced the shocked expression, as a blissful warmth spread throughout her body.

Troy had kissed her.

Troy _Bolton _kissed her.

Gabriella happy-danced her way back to bed - confident she would have NO trouble sleeping now, and also confident that their crazy day would go off without a hitch.

Because – together – they could do anything.

She switched off her lamp and snuggled down into the covers, singing softly to herself as she began to drift off to sleep.

"_We're soaring; flying…there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…"_

**The End!**

**Ok, so there is my first story! I hope you liked it! I would love it if you could let me know if you did or didn't :) BTW, the necklace Troy gave to Gabriella…I have put a link to a pic of what I saw it as in my profile! Go view :)**


End file.
